Elsa and Sora, the journey home
by Macora prime
Summary: Elsa is nearly captured by heartless and finds herself in another world, where she finds a small boy named Sora. The two empark on a journey through other worlds in order to find their way home.
1. Chapter 1

A year had past since Elsa had frozen Arrendelle, almost everything had returned to normal. Elsa no longer hid, but used her powers to entertain the people of Arrendelle. Everything became as she and her sister had dreamed of, but yet, there came a day, when the snow queen embarked on a great adventure.

Our tale begins at the time of another summer, and Elsa was in her room, packing her trunk with her clothes. She was preparing for her long journey to the kingdom of Talavile. King David, their ruler, was expecting Elsa. He seeks to issue partnership in trading of foods and valuable goods.

Elsa was to leave for two weeks, leaving Anna and Kristoff to look after Arrendelle.

As Elsa continued to pack, taking her dresses from her wardrobe and neatly folding them into her suit case. Just then, Anna came into the room.

"Hey, needs some help?" asked Anna.

Elsa looked to her sister.

"Sure." she answered.

Anna came inside her room, and took some dresses from Elsa bed. She set them into the trunk.

"So are you sure you're going to be fine?" asked Anna, feeling a bit worried about her sister.

She was thinking about the time their parents had left to visit another kingdom, but they never came back. The received word that their vessel had gone under during a storm. Anna was afraid that the same would happen to Elsa.

"I'll be fine, Anna." Elsa promised, looking to her little sister.

"It's only going to be too weeks."

Anna gave a sigh, trying to believe what Elsa. Elsa looked to her and set her hand on her shoulder. Anna looked to her sister, who was giving her a smile. Anna slowly began to show a smile, she then hugged her.

"Don't worry, I'll be gone for only two weeks, I promise I'll come back, okay."

Anna looked to her sister.

"Okay," answered Anna, as she set down one of Elsa's dresses in the trunk.

Yet she still thought of her parents passing, the fear of losing Elsa the same way.

A few hours later, a large vessel was preparing to set sail to the kingdom Talavile. A large ship stood beside the deck, a few servants carry Elsa's luggage aboard. The snow queen and her family walks up the deck, approaching the gangway.

"Be safe, okay?" Anna said, as Elsa looked to her.

"I will." She said.

"Take care of Arendelle."

"Don't worry, we got it all covered." said Kristoff.

"Yeah." said Olaf.

Elsa gave a smile.

"Thanks." she said.

"Queen Elsa, we're ready to deport!" the captain called, as Elsa looked back at him.

Elsa sighed, as she looked to her sister.

"Take care, guys." she said.

Anna then came up and hugged her sister tight. Elsa wrapped her arms around her back, holding her tight.

"I'll miss you." said Anna.

"I'll miss you, too." said Elsa, feeling a bit sad about leaving her sister, even if it was two weeks.

The two then departed, before Elsa turned and walked to the gangway.

Elsa began to climb up onto the ship, one of the sailors came and held out his hand. Elsa took hold and was helped on board. The sailors lowered the sails and pulled up the anchor. The ship began to set sail, out to sea.

Anna watched, as the ship sailed into the open waters.

Olaf was watching, on the verge of tears.

"Goodbye Elsa." he said,beginning to sob.

Kristoff came up to her and carefully set his hands on her shoulder. Anna looked back to him, her hand set on his right hand.

Anna then looked back at the ship, praying for the safe return of her sister.

**[I hope you enjoyed, I would like to thank kitster25 on deviantart for the inspiration on this story, I shall be making one more story involving Elsa soon after I wrap up one of my earlier works, it will be based around the movie, Pearl Harbor and will be involving others characters like Jack Frost and Hiccup. So a bit of news for you guys, anyway, please comment and review.]**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed, the ship had traveled far from Arendelle and there was nothing more than open water ahead. The sky's were clear, not a cloud in sight. So there was a small chance of a storm. Nor was there any pirates crossing the path of the ship. Things seem to be going well, until one night, the ship received some unexpected visitors. The moon was full, its bright light shined down upon the earth below. The captain was standing on the top deck, steering the vessel through the night.

Just then, he saw Elsa, coming out of the lower deck

"Your majesty?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Is everything alright?"

Elsa turned and looked up to him.

"Everything is fine, thank you." she answered.

"I just need some fresh air."

Elsa turned to look ahead, when she saw something. A flat black thing moved on the deck and disappeared behind the large sail pole. Elsa walked to ahead and looked behind the corner. There was nothing there. Elsa gave a look of confusion, was she seeing things? Perhaps it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. Elsa turned and began to walk away, trying not to think about what she had seen.

But was still unaware of what would happen soon.

Later that night, Elsa remained in the lower quarters, waiting for the time of the arrival. She sat at the captains desk, writing a letter to her sister Anna. Dipping the tip of the feather into the pot of ink and writing it down words on the blank sheet of paper.

Suddenly, there was the a faint yell of pain. Elsa gasped as she got up out of her chair, the captain open the door.

"Your highness, stay here!" he said.

"What happening?" she asked, wanting to know what was happening.

"Theres some stowaway aboard," he said.

"We'll see that they are removed from the vessel."

"Thank you." said Elsa.

With that, the captain closed the door behind him. Elsa stood there in the room, worried about what was going on. She turned and walked back behind the desk and sat back down. She sat patiently, waiting for the captain to return.

During the passing time, she heard sounds and voices from below. But they suddenly came to a stop. Things became silent outside, not another thing could be heard. Elsa got up off the seat and slowly crept to the door. She reached for the door and slowly took hold of the handle. She turned it and pushed the door open. She walked out of the room, to an empty deck.

"Hello?" she called out, hoping some one would answer.

But there was no answer. Elsa began to walked toward the open door, leading to the lower deck. Just then a crew member came up from there is an frighten rate.

"What happened?" Elsa asked, wanting to know what happened.

"Where's the captain?"

The man looked at her, breathing rapidly. he looked as if he saw a ghost. Suddenly a small black creature emerged from a portal and landed in front of the man. He gasped, as he was engulfed in darkness.

Elsa Gasped and backed away. She then a heart emerge and rise into the air. The darkness faded and the man was gone. Elsa suddenly turned and saw more of the creatures emerge. Elsa turned and ran back to the door and quickly shut it. The snow queen backed away, her eyes widen in great fear.

"I must be dreaming, this can't be happening.' she said to herself.

"It's no dream." a voice said.

Elsa turned and saw a tall man with spiky red hair, wearing a black leather coat, leaning against the desk.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I'm your rescuer," answered the man.

"The name's Axel, got it memorized?"

"Rescuer?" asked Elsa, confused at the manner he was referring to.

"Yeah," answered Axel, leaning up off the desk.

"I can help you, If you let me."

Elsa looked back, she knew that there creatures on the other side and that there was no way out from there. She looked back at Axel.

"What are those things?"

"Their called Heartless," answered Axel,knowing about the creatures outside.

"They seek to get your heart."

"What, why?" She asked

"Look do you want to ask questions or do you want to get out of here?" asked Axel, getting sick of the questions she was asking.

"Alright," she said, agree with the stranger.

"Well then." said Axel, as he then snapped his finger.

A dark, portal then opened behind him.

"Follow me."

Axel then walked into the portal and disappeared into the darkness. Elsa looked back, knowing it was the only way out. But she questioned herself, what was on the other side? would it lead her home or to where she was going? She hesitated a bit, but there was only one way to be sure. Els then walked into the portal, sealing her fate.

**(That's all for now, I hope that you enjoy, please comment and review)**


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa walked out of the portal and into a realm of darkness, from all around were the colours of black, purple.

"Where am I?" she asked, herself.

Elsa looked around, seeing if there was a way out, but there was no difference, no matter where she turned, it was all the same. She turned back to the portal, but it disappeared before she could walk into it. Elsa began to feel a bit nervous, there wasn't any way out of this strange place and no way back home. She tried to ignore the feeling, knowing that her powers would come out of her control.

"Hello?!" she then called out, hoping someone would answer.

But there was no response, not a sound of a was not a person in sight, she looked all around for Axel, but he was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a person whistling. Elsa turned and saw another portal, it was a chance to escape from this strange place. She rushed toward it and crossed through it. Elsa came out to the other side, where she found herself on the sandy beaches of an island. Elsa looked back and saw the portal closed, trapping her in this place. Elsa turned back to her surroundings, there were trees ahead of her, a wooden bridge above, to her right and a shelter that was on the first end of it.

Elsa began to walk toward the water fall, she kneeled down and set her hands into the water. Yet upon contact, ice began to emerge. Elsa quickly brought her hand back up, as the ice spread across the water.

"No, no, no, no." she said, looking to her hands.

Elsa began to take deep breaths in and soon after, letting it all out.

"Calm down, control it." she said, remembering all that her parents had shown her.

"Conceal, don't feel."

Suddenly, she heard a sound to her right. She turned and looked all around, but there wasn't anything in sight. Elsa got up onto her feet.

"Is someone there?" she asked.

Elsa began to walk toward the wooden house.

"Hello?" she said, again.

As the ice queen approached, she saw something, laying on the ground. It was a wooden sword. Elsa came up and picked it up off the ground.

She looked down at it, thinking that a child may have left it here. Just then she heard a creaking sound, Elsa turned and saw the door to the shelter shut. Elsa began to slowly walk toward the house of sticks.

"Hello?" she said.

"Is someone in there?"

The door remained closed, whoever is inside was frighten by Elsa's presence.

"It's okay," she said,

"Please come out, I won't hurt you."

Suddenly, the door slowly began to open, a small boy was looking through the small, widen way he made.

"It's okay, you can come out," Elsa insisted, kneeling down to face the person inside.

"Are you one of the monsters?" the voice asked, sounding like a little boy.

"No, I'm not a monster," Elsa said.

"Please come out of there, I promise I won't hurt you."

The door opened and a small boy came out. The boy was small, looked about the age of five with blue eyes, brown spike hair, wearing a white t-shirt with blue outlines around the edge of the sleeves and collar and a pair of red shorts. The boy looked to Elsa with fright and shyness, but Elsa looked to him in a different way. She found the boy to be so cute and adorable, she couldn't help but smile at this small child.

"Hi there." Elsa said, softly.

The boy slowly backed away,feeling a bit scared.

"No, no it's okay, I won't hurt you, honey." Elsa reassured the boy.

The boy showed a looked of hesitation, but still found the strength to walk forward to her.

"Well, you're a brave one to be here on your own." Elsa complemented,

"What's your name?"

"Sora." the small child answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Sora." Elsa said, smiling at Sora.

"My name is Elsa."

"I like your name, Elsa." Said Sora, beginning to smile back at her, thoughts of being frighten and Shy all disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" asked Elsa, wandering way he was on this island and without anyone here.

"I saw monsters last night, I came here to hide from them." Sora explained.

"Where are your parents?" the snow queen asked, curiously.

"On the other island." answered Sora, referring to the island across from this one.

"I thought that they, or my friends Riku and Kairi would come and find me, but they never did."

Elsa thought to herself, he mention something about monsters, could he be talking about the ones she met on the ship? She looked to boy who looked a bit concerned that his parents didn't try to find him. She was also concerned, what if something happened to them? Then Sora would be left alone.

Elsa kneeled down to the boy.

"Look, I don't know what happened, but I'll help you find your parents." Elsa said, knowing this boy needed her help.

"Really?" Sora asked, looking to her with a smile.

Elsa nodded her head,

"Okay." the boy said.

"There's a boat over there, that we can take to the other island." Sora pointing over the docks on the other side of the small island.

Elsa stood up.

"Okay, lets go."she said, taking Sora's hand.

The two began to walked toward the other dock, hoping to find the others, if there were any.

(that's all for now, I hope you like this chapter, please comment and review.)


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa and Sora walked down the dock, to the bout ahead. Once they came close, Elsa step into the boat, holding onto her blue ice cape. Before sitting down,she turned to Sora and picked him up off the deck. She then sat down and set the boy on the seat in front of her. Elsa then took hold of the paddles and began to row. The boat moved smoothly away from the deck, She then turned the small boat to face the island ahead. She then continued to paddle, pushing forward and then back with the paddles.

After a short time, they had finally reached the beaches of the island. The boat came up onto the sandy beaches, Sora got up and hoped out of the boat. Elsa got up and out of the boat.

Sora looked back at her.

"Come on," said the small boy, as he ran into the village.

"Sora, wait!" Elsa said, rushing after the small boy.

Elsa followed Sora into the village houses, away from the beaches. They passed by many houses behind white gates, but there was no one in sight. The island seemed empty, not a soul was in sight. Sora came to a stop at a house at the end of the street. The gate was open and so was the door ahead.

"Mom, dad!" said Sora, as he came in through the open gate and ran toward the open door.

By that time, Elsa had caught up to him. She saw Sora go into the house. She thought that this must be where Sora lived, but something didn't feel right. There was no one around, it seemed the village was deserted. But why? Elsa walked in through the gate and came up into the house.

Once she came inside, she found the place was all torn up. Elsa walked deeper into the house, Sora was now where in sight.

"Sora?" called Elsa.

The snow queen looked around the house, there was a table was laying on its side, there were kitchen utensils laying on the kitchen ground.

"What happened to this place?" she asked herself,

"Looks like someone broke in."

Just then she heard foot steps coming from above, they sounded like someone was coming down stares. Elsa looked to the stair case and Say Sora coming down from up stares.

"They're not here," Sora said.

"It doesn't look like anyone's here." said Elsa.

Sora frowned, thinking that the monsters may have them.

"Hey, don't be sad, we'll find them," Elsa said, kneeling down to the boy.

"Do you think so?" asked Sora.

"I know so," said Elsa.

"We just have to keep looking. Come on, let's see if they're somewhere outside."

"Yeah, maybe they're with my friends, Riku and Kairi.

Elsa got up and the two walked back toward the door. They came out into the front yard, Elsa turned toward all the houses and still saw no one. She turned to Sora, who closed the door behind them and took his small hand. They then walked to the gate and came back out to the streets. They came around the corner to the left and continued down the road, in hopes of coming across others.

"So who are these friends of yours?" asked Elsa, curious about who Kairi and Riku were.

"Kairi and Riku are my best friends in the world," Sora explained,

"We would always go and play on the island all the time, someday we'd hope that we could got to other worlds out there."

Elsa chuckled.

"Really?" she asked, with a smile on her face.

Sora nodded is head.

"Well that sounds like a great adventure," said Elsa.

Elsa saw that she and the boy had something in common, he cared about the one's the loved just like she cared for Anna. They would bot like to have fun, yet sometimes, Elsa wished she spent more time with her sister. Sora looked ahead and gasped in joy.

"There, that's Riku's house," he said, pointing to the one ahead of them.

Sora ran ahead.

"Sora!" Elsa said.

But the boy didn't listen, he kept running ahead, anxious to see if his parents and friends were there. Suddenly, there was a dark portal and a dark creature emerged in front of the boy. Sora stopped and gasped, there were more creature's emerging in front of him. Elsa gasped, seeing the creatures.

"Sora!" Elsa called.

Sora turned and ran back to Elsa, he hid behind her, grabbing on her dress. Elsa looked toward the black creatures, suddenly, one of then jumped into the air and came down to attack the two. Elsa shot a beam of ice at it, the beam hit the creature and it faded into darkness. Elsa then looked back to the other two, one of them leaped at them, Elsa shot another ice beam at it. The creature got hit and suffered the same as the other.

Suddenly, more of the monsters appeared. Elsa gasped, looking all around. There were to many of them to handle, She shot ice at them again. Elsa then quickly picked up Sora and ran the other way. Sora held on tight, he looked back and saw the creatures following.

**(That's all for now, If there's someone who has an idea for this story, I'll be most grateful. as Always, please comment and review.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa continued on running through the islands town, holding the small boy on her arms. Trying to escape from the dark creatures, they still follow them toward the ends of Elsa hurried down the road, Sora was holding on tight. He looked up and saw them gaining, The boy winced in fear and looked away.

"Hold on, everything's going to be okay."

she suddenly came to a stop as more of the creatures appeared.

The ice queen then quickly turned and ran down the road, heading back toward the coast. Elsa then came outside of the village and back to the beaches. She turned around and saw that the creatures emerge from the dark portals. Elsa gasped, stepping back from them.

"Please, leave us alone!" she said to them, but her words were of no help to the situation.

One of them was about to attack, it leap toward them. Elsa flinched, looking away and held Sora tight. But suddenly, The beast was struck down by a small, strange figure. Elsa looked and saw a small figure with big round ears, holding a long key. The small figure then jumped and slashed the present creatures with the keyblade he held. After the last on was gone, Elsa took a good look at him. He looked like a mouse. Sora then looked around and saw the stranger, who had saved them.

"You have to get away from this place and fast." the stranger instructed.

"Who... Who are you?" asked Elsa.

"There's no time for that, you have to go!" the small stranger said, looking back at her.

The stranger the shot a bolt of magic at them. There was a light flash around the two and the next thing they knew, they found themselves, in a dark valley. There was a wooden crate in front of them.

"Where are we?" asked the boy looking around.

"I don't know," said Elsa, as she set the boy down on the ground.

"But it looks like we're safe for now."

"Do you think the monsters are following us?" Sora asked, thinking that they could still be coming after them.

"No, they're away from us," Elsa reassured, kneeling down to face Sora.

"But, maybe we should try to find out where we are."

"Okay," the boy said, nodding his head.

Elsa then got back up and took Sora by the hand. The two walked out of the ally and came out into the town square. There was no one in sight, the only light sources came from the lamps and the windows of the building around them.

Elsa looked around, seeing if there was anyone around. But there wasn't anyone around.

"Doesn't look like anyone's here," she said, looking down at Sora.

"Where do you think they are?" asked Sora.

"Maybe there all indoors," Elsa guessed.

"And that's exactly where you should be." a voice said.

Elsa looked up from Sora and saw a man appear from the corner. He was tall with drown spiky hair, a black coat with a white shirt underneath and black pants.

"It's not safe out here, they'll keep coming for you."

Elsa gave a confused look, what was he talking about? Who was coming after them?

"Who are you?" asked Elsa, wondering who this man was.

The stranger walked up to the two and then came to a stop.

"It's Leon," he said, telling his name.

"And you shouldn't be out here, not this night"

"Why not?" Elsa asked, wonder why it was so dangerous.

"I'll explain later, but now we should get inside and soon." said Leon.

"Both you and your son are in danger."

"He's not my son." Elsa said.

Leon looked to her with a look of confusion, he then looked down to the boy. If this wasn't his mother then who was she and why was she with this boy? But there was no time for this, not now.

"What?" Elsa asked, curiously.

"Nothing, just follow me," Leon said, as he turned and walked.

Elsa and Sora followed after him.

**(That's all for now, I hope you guys liked this, if there's any idea's you guys have for this story, I would like to hear what you have and as always, please comment and review.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Leon, Elsa and Sora came to the large wooden gates behind the shop. Leon pushed the gates out-of-the-way and the three walked through. Leon was carrying his sword on his shoulders, holding the handle. His senses were high, knowing the creatures were lurking behind any corner. They were walking down a path, nearby a pit below.

"Stay close," Leon said, looking back at Elsa.

"If those things are near, they won't hesitate to attack."

Sora pushed up to Elsa's side, hiding under her blue, ice cape frightened. Elsa looked down to the boy, he was holding on to her dress tight, looking to the shadows.

"Wait," she said.

Leon stopped and looked back.

"What is it?" He asked, wondering what was wrong.

Elsa turned and kneeled down to Sora.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked, holding onto his shoulders.

The boy shook his head no, he was shivering from the inside. The thought that one of those creatures getting the jump on him, it frighten him so much.

"No," he said.

"Hey, its okay." said Elsa, reassuring the small boy.

"We're going to be alright."

Sora believed what she was saying, but still he felt scared.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Elsa offered.

Sora shook his head yes. Elsa than picked the boy up and held him in her arms. Sora wrapped his arms around her neck, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Is he alright?" asked Leon.

"He's scared," Elsa said, looking to him.

"Well I have to say, he's in good hands with you." Leon complemented the ice queen.

Elsa smiled at his comment. She never thought that she would be good with a child. Even as queen, she needed an heir to the throne, but thought that it wouldn't be a child of her own. Maybe it would be one of Anna's kids, if she had any.

"Lets keep moving, the longer we stay here, the more time we give those things the chance." Leon said, as he continued to walked ahead.

Elsa followed him, carrying Sora in her arms. The three Came to the hotel that Leon and his friends were. Leon opened the door and held it for Elsa.

"In here." he said.

Elsa walked inside and Leon followed after her. Once in the building, she looked all around. There was a desk with no one behind it and a stare case in front of them.

"Come on," Leon said.

The two went up the stairs, traveling up a three flights. They came up to third floor.

"This way," Leon said, as they walked down the hall.

The three walked down the hall and came to a door, with the number of thirty-four.

Leon opened the door and walked inside the room. Elsa came into the room. There was a bed, a table with a tea-pot and cups. There was also two girls inside. One was with short black hair with a dark red-head band, wearing a green top and grey shots. The other with long brown hair and a pink dress.

"You found them?" the brown hair girl said, seeing Elsa and Sora.

Elsa was confused, what did she mean by them.

"Yeah." Leon said.

"They were all at the towns gate. Lucky I got there before the Heartless did."

The black hair girl came up to Elsa, as she set Sora down on the ground.

"Hello, I'm the great ninja, Yuffie and this if Aerith," she said, introducing herself and her friend to the ice queen.

"I'm Elsa." the snow queen answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Elsa." said Aerith.

yuffie then looked down to Sora, who was standing at Elsa's side.

"And what's this little guy's name?" asked Yuffie, kneeling down to the boy.

"It's Sora." Elsa said.

"Well hello there, Sora." said Yuffie, smiling at the boy.

"Hello," the boy answered, smiling back.

"It must be scary for you with what's happening," Aerith said, knowing a boy as young as him would be frighten with those creatures around.

Sora nodded his head yes. Knowing the monsters are out there and searching for them, he felt fear run through him.

"Well I bet that your mommy here will keep you safe," said Yuffie, looking to the boy, rubbing his head.

"She's not his mother." Leon said, as the girls looked to him.

"I'm looking after him until we find them," Elsa explained, as Yuffie got back up.

Elsa looked down to Sora, she was unsure if they would find his family. Yet the boy looked so hopeful, yet still she was asking herself. What would happen if they don't find his friends or family?

**(That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed, please comment and review.)**


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Elsa and Sora were sitting on the bed on the left side of the room. She had so many questions flow through her mind that she wanted to know. Why was she here in this situation and far from home? She looked to Leon laid against the wall, right next to the door.

"Leon, I wanted to thank you for finding us." said Elsa, thankful that he found her and Sora before those things did.

"I don't think we could make it on our own and I was wondering if you could answer some questions that I have."

"What do you want to know?" asked Leon.

"What are those things and what do you want?" Elsa said wanting to know the answer.

"Their called the heartless and they are hunting you." Leon said, looking to the snow queen.

"What do you mean?" asked Elsa curious about what he meant.

"The heartless are after that boy you have." Leon explained turning to Elsa.

Elsa looked down to Sora. she didn't understand, why were those things all after this one boy?

"But why?" Elsa asked looking back to Leon.

"Cause that boy, happens to be the chosen Keyblade whelder." Yuffie said stepping into the conversation.

"Keyblade whelder?" asked Elsa, having to never hear of such a thing.

"It's a legendary weapon that is said to have incredible powers." Leon explained.

"The heartless fear it and are searching to destroy the welder. And the keyblade is going to choose that boy in the future."

Elsa then thought back to the village, when she saw the stranger with the round ears. He was fighting with a key, could that be what they meant?"

"Wait, I think I saw something like that." Elsa said.

"This stranger helped us back where I found Sora. He had this key and he was using it like a sword."

"The king!" Aerith then said.

Elsa look to Aerith.

"King?" she asked curiously.

"He's the stranger you saw." Leon said.

"He told us about Sora and that keyblade chose him."

Elsa looked down to Sora. She saw him laying down on the bed, sleeping. Elsa couldn't help but smile. The little boy looked so peaceful, just like Anna when she was a baby. When Elsa was a just four, she would always see her mother place Anna in her crib when she was fast asleep. Anna looked so cute and peaceful, just like Sora.

Elsa began to rub Sora's back. The boy only moaned in response.

"He's out cold." said Yuffie, seeing the boy for herself.

"Yeah," said Elsa, looking to her.

"There's a bed room in the back." Aerith suggested pointing to the door to her right.

"You two must be tired."

"That'll be great, thank you." said Elsa.

The snow queen got up off the bed and picked up Sora. She then walked toward the door way. She took hold of the door handle and turned the handle. She walked into a room with a large bed in the middle. Elsa walked to the the right side of the bed, she pulled the covers back and then set Sora down on the bed. She them pulled the covers up too his neck.

Sora turned to lay on his left side. Elsa let out a brief sigh, looking down to the sleeping child. She didn't know what she was going to do with him. If she couldn't find his parents, then it would look to her to take care of him. But how could she? She didn't know how to raise children.

"What am I going to do with you?" she said, rubbing her hand through his hair.

Elsa then walked back toward the door.

"Wait don't go!"

Elsa looked back and saw Sora awake. He looked scared that she was going to leave him alone in the dark.

"Please don't leave me." the boy begged.

"What if the monsters come back and get me?"

Elsa thought back at what Leon said. The Heartless were all after Sora, If she left him alone they could appear and take him. The snow queen came to the side of the bed and sat down next to the boy.

"I won't leave you alone." She said.

"Promise?" asked Sora.

Elsa smiled.

"Promise." she said.

Sora laid his head down on the bed and faded into his dreams.

**(That's all for now, I'm sorry if the dialogue is not great, If some one could help me, I would love that. And as always, please comment and review)**


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa continued to sit beside Sora, as he slept. Elsa ribbed the boy's head, her cold hands moving the boys brown spiky hair. Just then, the door to the other room opened and Leon came inside. Elsa looked over to him.

"Elsa?" asked Leon.

"Shhh." she responded

Elsa looked down to Sora. The boy was still asleep, facing toward her. His head snuggled all up on the pillow he was laying on and the warm covers draped over his small body.

"Sorry" said Leon as he closed the door.

He looked back toward Elsa.

"Do you mind if we talked in here?"

"Sure, what is it?" asked Elsa.

Leon leaned against the wall next to the door and crossed his arms.

"It's about Sora." he said.

"What about him?" Elsa asked curious about why he wanted to talk about Sora.

Leon knew that the heartless were going to keep coming. They were everywhere, spreading like a plague. If Sora had any hope of staying out from their grasp, Elsa had to protect him.

"Look, you already know that he's the Keyblade's chosen one." Leon explained.

"That means those things are going to keep coming after you till they get him."

Elsa began to feel worried. She already saw the village. The heartless took it over and those who were there were all gone. He was the only one there. The heartless were never going to stop till Sora was gone. And that was something that she couldn't let happen.

"You know as well as me that you have to keep him safe." Leon said.

"I know but how can I?" asked Elsa knowing it was going to be impossible to fight them all.

"Your best chance is both of you getting back to your world." Leon said knowing it was going to be safer then any other world.

"But what about Sora's family?" asked Elsa since her first priority was to find the boys parents if they were still around.

"If there out there I have to find them."

"And what if their not?" asked Leon knowing that if the heartless were at the village, then the fate of his parents were faint.

Elsa looked at him with eyes of disbelief.

"How could you say that?" she asked.

"You saw the village didn't you?" asked Leon seeing as how she was there.

"The heartless probably killed people and make them into their own. It's not worth putting Sora's life in danger if they are. You have to protect him."

Elsa knew he was right. But she also promised to find his parents, she couldn't bear to see Sora's parents like hers.

"Look, I know it's hard. But Sora's your responsibility now." said Leon knowing that Elsa's the only chance he has.

"Me?" asked Elsa.

Elsa was unsure on how to look after kids, she had none of her own. But she also saw herself as a threat. She remembered very well about what she did to Anna when she froze the kingdom. What if the same thing happened to Sora? She could wouldn't forgive herself if that happened.

"But... I don't know how to look after kids."

"It doesn't matter." Leon said.

"There are somethings that come whether we're ready or not." said Leon.

"Look, I have a friend who can help you get home. We can visit him tomorrow, Ok?"

"Sure." said Elsa nodding her head.

Leon stood up off the wall.

"You should probably get some rest, now. Night."

With that Leon walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. "Good Night." she said back.

Elsa went back toward the left side of the bed. She laid down next to Sora setting her head down on the pillow. In her mind, she thought about her sister. She hoped Arrendelle was safe.

**(That's all for now. I'm sorry that its short. The next chapter they will be teleported to another world. If you guys want to chose where they go feel free to tell me. In fact you can tell me what worlds you want them to go. And as always ****please comment and review.)**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the sun's light shined through the window. Elsa was fast asleep beside Sora. The boy was cuddled at her side, while she face toward him. Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Elsa, wake up!"

Elsa moaned as she leaned up off the bed. She looked to her left to see Leon standing at the side of the bed.

"Leon?" She said.

"Get up, we have to go." Leon said as he moved to the door.

Elsa turned to look at Sora.

"Sora. Sora wake up." she said nudging the boy.

Sora moaned opening his eyes. He leaned off the bed rubbing his right eye and stretching the other.

"Come on, were going somewhere today."

"Where are we going?" Sora asked looking to Elsa.

"Leon is going to take us to see a friend of his." said Elsa as she got off the bed.

"Then were going someplace safe from those monsters."

The snow queen was praying that her kingdom wasn't taken over by the heartless. It was the only place they can go where Sora could be safe. She had many guardsmen who would fight to protect her and the

citizens of the kingdom. Sora climbed off of the bed along with her.

"Are still going to find my parents and friends?" asked Sora.

Elsa was silent for a moment. She didn't know what to tell him. She didn't want to tell him otherwise nor did she want to lie to them.

She kneeled down to face the boy.

"We'll see what we can do." she promised.

"If they are out there, we'll find them."

Sora showed a smile on his small face. He came up and hugged her tight.

"Thank you, Elsa." he said holding onto her tight.

Elsa smiled wrapping her arms around the boy. Although she felt guilty inside. She wasn't sure if they were going to get a chance to find them. If so, then she would have just lied too this small boy. It was something she wouldn't forgive herself for. The two then departed.

"Come on, let's go and see Leon." said Elsa as she got back up.

The two walked up to the door and came into the other room. Leon, Yuffie and Aerith were waiting for them. Leon leaning against the wall near the door turned his head to look at them.

"You ready?" he asked.

Elsa looked down to Sora as he looked up to her. She had protect Sora and getting back home to Arrendelle was a better chance to do it.

She looked back to Leon.

"Yes." she said, nodding her head.

"Alright." said Leon getting up off the wall.

"We should get going. We have to get to Merlin as soon as possible."

"Merlin?" asked Elsa.

"He's a friend of ours. An all-powerful wizard." explained Yuffie.

"He lives not too far from here." said Leon.

"If we can reach him, he can help you get home."

"That would be great." she said happy to hear that.

Leon turned to the door.

"Lets go." he said.

A few hours had passed. Leon, Elsa and Sora were walking down the streets of Traverse town. Leon was leading the way, his sword was at hand. Elsa and Sora were following behind him. Sora walked at Elsa's side holding her hand.

The came to a two roads to each side.

"This way." he said taking the path to the right.

Elsa and Sora made a right turn. At the end of the street was a house in-between two others.

"This is it." said Leon as he walked toward the front door.

Leon came up to the brown door and gave a knock on its wooden surface. After a short while, the door opened and a man with a blue hat and a long white beard peered his head from the door.

"Uh, yes?" the old man said.

He saw Leon, Elsa and Sora were standing outside the door.

"Ah, Leon!" he said, opening the door all the way.

"It is so good to see you! How are you?"

"I'm alright." Leon answered.

"I came for you help."

"Oh yes, what can I do for you."

Leon turned to look at Elsa and Sora.

"These two are in need of you help." Leon explained.

"They must get back to their own world."

"Oh, I see." said Merlin as he turned to walk into his house.

"Come in, come in."

Leon turned to Elsa. He let Elsa and Sora walked into his house first. After they were inside Leon came after and closed the door.

"Thank you for helping us, Merlin." Said Elsa.

"Yes, come on now, follow me." he said walking into the next room.

Elsa and Sora followed him into the room. There was a wooden table with a candle stick on top of it with a small flame to its tip.

There was a book shelf against the wall. All full of books.

"Now just wait one moment." Said Merlin coming to the book shelf and looking through the many books.

"Uh, lets see where is it?" He said.

As Merlin searched, Elsa looked to Leon.

"Leon?" she said.

The young, brown-haired man turned to her.

"Thank you so much for this." she said grateful for his help.

Leon nodded. He looked down to Sora.

"Are you sure you can keep him safe?" asked Leon looking back up to her.

"Of course." she said.

"I have many guards at my castle and I have my powers." she said, knowing her powers of snow and Ice will come in handy against the heartless.

"I'll protect him."

Leon trusted Elsa. After all, she was always looking to protect her loved ones at any risk. She might be a perfect choice for this.

"Ah, here it is!" said Merlin.

Leon and Elsa looked and saw the old wizard carried a large blue book to the table. He set it down and opened the book. Merlin turned through many pages till he came to the page of the spell.

"Ah here we are." he said finding the spell and reading the very words that trigger it.

"Now let's get you two back to your world, shall we?"

"We're ready." Elsa said anxious to get home to Arrendelle.

"Ah hu." agreed Sora, shaking his head yes.

Merlin waved his hands forward. Elsa ans Sora were then engulphed into a flash of light and they had disappeared from the room.

**(That's all for now. I hope you guys enjoyed. please comment and review)**


End file.
